


Oh the summers of the 70’s (ver 2)

by punkkkkboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I am so sorry, M/M, Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black is gay, Walburga Black needs to chill the fuck out, sirius runs away, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkkkkboi/pseuds/punkkkkboi
Summary: Sirius has to run from his family home, probably for the last time. he goes to the only place he could think of, the Potters. Also this is a version of the first fic I ever wrote!TW - implied abuse - blood -
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Oh the summers of the 70’s (ver 2)

**Author's Note:**

> TW - implies abuse - blood
> 
> Also I am sorry for the angst it gets better I promise. Also like I mentioned, a new version of my first fic! I’ve improved a lot in writing since then so I decided to revamp it.

Sirius ran out of his house, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He knew it would happen one day but not like this. His mom was going to kill him, he had to leave. Hot tears and blood were streaming down his face. Sirius’ heart and brain were racing as he ran around the Black house trying to remember where he left his bike. As soon as he found it, he didn’t bother to put a helmet on his matted hair and he promptly mounted it and began to ride away. 

Sirius rode to the only place he could think to go, the Potter’s. Sirius stumbled off his bike, his adrenaline rush falling. In his daze, he picked up a handful of pebbles and began to throw them at James’ window. As soon as he saw the lights turn on, his vision became spotty and he collapsed to the damp ground. He flicked his eyes open as soon as he heard James beside him. “Sirius? Come on dude I need you to wake up for me.” “Jamie I’m sorry, I just had to leave.” Sirius’ voice was hoarse and tears began welling in his eyes again. “Hey pads, it’s okay I just need you to work with me here for a second. We gotta get you inside.” James said, his eyes scanning over his friend's battered body. 

James pulled Sirius off the ground, sling his arm around his shoulder to steady him. They slowly made their way across the lawn and in through the door where James placed his friend on the cold leather couch. Sirius couldn’t quite understand what was going on, he was fading in and out of consciousness, but next thing he knew Mrs.Potter was kneeling beside him with a small carpet bag. “Hello dear.” She said softly with a sad smile. “What happened? Merlin honey I could have sworn you were thrown from that little bike of yours.” Mrs.Potter then pulled out a small vial of a dark purple liquid, “This should help with some of the pain, dear.” James left his mother to her business while he made coffee. He still didn’t understand what had happened just yet but he knew it would be a late night. 

James made his way back into the front room with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a glass of water in the other. “Hey mum, do you think I could talk to him alone for a bit?” James said, interrupting his mother as she cleaned the dried blood off of the other boys bruising face. Mrs.Potter nodded and promptly left the room. 

“Hey Pads? Will you please tell me what happened?” James pleaded, kneeling next to him. “I- they- they were gonna kill me James. I-“ Sirius trailed off, his eyes stinging with tears. 

~

Remus sat at his dimly lit kitchen table with a small worn book. He was having trouble sleeping again, so he thought he might as well catch up on some reading. Next week being the full moon didn’t help. All of a sudden the marigold yellow phone on the wall began to ring. Remus quickly slid across the hard wood floors over to the ringing hoping his parents wouldn’t wake. “Remus?” James on the other line was frantic. “James what’s going on?” Remus whispered into the receiver. “It’s Sirius.” His stomach dropped and his hands began to shake. “What-?” 

“He ran away, I think for good this time. He’s really badly beat. He won’t tell us what happened… he needs you Moony.” “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” And with that, Remus hung up the phone. He ran over to the table taking out a piece of paper and a pen, scrawling an explanation for when his parents woke up to find their son and car gone. Remus then grabbed the keys and ran out the door. 

  
  


Remus finally made it to the Potter residence, his heart pounding. What could have happened? He swerved into the driveway, it being extremely easy to spot because it was the only lit house in the dark night. Remus frantically got out of his car and ran to the door, not even bothering to knock, and swung it open. “Sirius.” He mumbled, racing over to the couch where his friend lay in a sobbing heap. “Remus?” Sirius breathed, he couldn’t tell if he was a hallucination. “Hey, hey I’m here.” Remus replies, stroking a piece of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. Sirius smiled slightly, his lips threatening to crack again. Remus leans forward and places a soft kiss on Sirius’ lips. “Hey Moony I’m gonna go make some more coffee, do you want some?” James asked softly, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Remus nodded and thanked him before returning his attention to Sirius. 

“Hey, Pads, will you tell me what happened?” Remus questioned carefully, “My parents,” his voice cracked, “they found our letters.” Remus wipes a tear from Sirius' eye. He continued, “They screamed at me for being a disgrace and they kicked me and hexed me… if I didn’t make it out when I did, I think they might have killed me, I-“ Sirius began to sob again, only this time Remus sat him up and held him as he cried. “I’m sorry, ’m so sorry Re, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Sirius continued to repeat the apologies into the crook of Remus’ neck. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” Remus stroked the shorter boy's hair, rocking him back and forth in hopes to calm him down.

James finally came back with the coffee and placed it on the table in front of the couch. “Here Pads, drink some water.” James suggested, sitting himself next to the couple. Remus held up the glass for his boyfriend, babying him in his beaten up state. Sirius reluctantly complied and downed the liquid. “Hey Re, can I talk to you for a second?” James asked. “Yeah sure Prongs. Sirius, I’ll be back in a sec.” Remus stood up and walked to the kitchen with his friend. “Did he tell you?” James asked, “Uh yeah, they found the letters that we had been writing… let’s just say they weren’t too thrilled with it.” Remus let out with a shaky breath. “Oh god. I think he needs you right now. I’m gonna go upstairs, talk with Mum about having Padfoot stay here for a while. I’ll see you in the morning Moony.” The two bid each other goodnight and Remus returned to the couch where Sirius sat. 

“Hey I’m back Siri.” Remus said softly, sitting down next to him. He sat against the arm rest and pulled Sirius to lay in between his legs. “Moons, ‘m sorry again- it’s not fair to you.” “What’s not fair?” Remus questioned. “You having to rush over here in the middle of the night, having to drive even though you hate it, having to see me cry, having sit here and cry with me.” There were so many more things that Sirius could think of but he stopped himself, letting out a small sob into Remus’ neck. “Baby, don’t apologize. I’m here for you. I want to be here for you.” He lifted his boyfriend’s head up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Remus peppered more kisses on Sirius' bruised face until he cracked a slight smile. “You wanna go to sleep?” “Mm yeah.” Sirius replied, pushing his face back into the crook of Remus’ neck. 

Oh the summers of the 70’s

————-

  
  
  



End file.
